Strange Fears
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: A one-shot about Mikayla's fear.


**My family and I recently had an encounter with a little baby mouse which helped to inspire me to write this.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

"EEK!" I heard someone scream. "A MONSTER!" Boomer and I glanced at each other before racing downstairs to the throne room to see what the commotion was. We found Mikayla standing on the throne, a look of terror on her face.

"My kings you must get back!" she exclaimed. "There is a monster running around the castle!" "It has already destroyed some of the food in the kitchen!"

"What monster?" Boomer and I asked together.

By now Mikayla was shaking. "B-Behind you!" she shrieked.

We both turned around to see a little baby…. Mouse?

"It's a mouse." I said.

"Yes it's a mouse!" Mikayla yelled at us.

"What's scary about a mouse?" Boomer questioned the frightened girl standing by us.

"W-Well they eat through food supplies, carry diseases, and can BITE YOU!" she screamed the last part. "My kings I know I work for you and all but can you PLEASE get rid of the mouse!" she asked while her voice was slightly shaking. She then looked straight at me with a puppy dog face. "Please?" "You guys will be my heroes."

"_Man" _I thought. _"This girl knows all my weaknesses!" "She knows I can't resist doing what she wants when she looks at me with a puppy dog face or any ways she looks at me really."_

"Alright" I agreed. Boomer and I glanced at each other both thinking of the same idea to trap the mouse. Right as we turned around and were about to leave the room when Mikayla spoke up. "Where are you g-going?"

We turned around quickly to answer her."We will be right back." I reassured the frightened girl in front of us. "Yeah we have a plan to trap and take the mouse out of the castle." Boomer said.

We both quickly ran to the kitchen to get some cheese and a jar with a lid. The lid had holes in it so the mouse could breathe while we brought it back to the forest. When we returned to the throne room Mikayla was staring at the mouse. She looked up to see who entered to the room and when she saw Boomer and I standing there her face showed signs of relief which then turned into a questioning look as she noticed what we were holding.

"Cheese and a jar?" "How is that going to trap the mouse!" she yelled at us.

"Shh Mikayla you are going to scare the mouse!" I scolded her.

"Sorry" she looked as us sheepishly. "So can you two really trap a mouse with cheese and a jar?"

"Yep!" Boomer exclaimed with confidence and pride in his voice. "We used to trap mice in our apartment all the time back in Chicago."

"Yeah we figured to do it this way after our Uncle Bill got his hand stuck in a mouse trap." I spoke up. We both chuckled at the memory while Mikayla looked at us, annoyed.

"Are you two going to stand there laughing all day or are you going to trap this mouse?" she snapped.

"Sorry." Boomer and I responded simultaneously.

"So what's the plan?" Mikayla questioned finally getting off the throne and quickly hurrying behind us.

"Well we are first going to set the cheese down." I started. "Then when the mouse goes to eat the cheese we will trap it under the jar," Boomer continued. "Then we carefully lift the jar up scooping up the mouse in the process then finally we put the lid on the jar and you have a mouse trapped in a jar to take back to the forest." I finished.

Boomer walked to the center of the throne room and set the cheese down. We all waited a minute before the mouse came running from under the couch and over to the cheese , sniffing the air the whole way. It was actually very cute. The mouse looked like it was a baby and was white with black spots. The mouse then started to nibble on the cheese, which while it was doing so I quietly walked up behind it and placed the jar over the mouse and the cheese. I then slowly moved the jar upward while turning it at the same time like in a clockwise motion. When the mouse was in the bottom of the jar I placed the lid on and screwed it on tight.

Right as I was standing up I was almost tackled by Mikayla in a big hug. "Thank you guys so much!" she cried. "It wasn't a big deal." I tried to say but it came out muffled since Mikayla was hugging me. "Yeah it was no biggie." Boomer also said. He could tell that I was trying hard not to smile and say something a little strange like her hair shined like a baboon's bottom. Mikayla then let go of me and went to peck me on the cheek but my head turned at the last second so instead of my cheek she pecked me on the lips.

She quickly pulled away and we both blushed and looked at the ground. "Sorry." She mumbled. "But really thank you guys for getting rid of that mouse." "No problem." Boomer responded trying to release some of the tension in the room.

"Well we are going to take this mouse back to the forest!" I spoke quickly while grabbing Boomer's arm and dragging him out of this castle and to the forest.

As we walked into the forest it was silent till I spoke up. "Did that really happened and I accidentally kissed Mikayla," "_Which was awesome"_ I thought but brushed it off and continued my sentence, "Or was I imagining the whole thing?" I asked my brother.

"It actually really happened and wasn't one of your daydreams about you two kissing then running off together." He responded. I internally fist – pumped then realized what he said.

"How did you know - I don't do that!" I shot back my ears turning red.

"No use lying to me bro, you know that I know everything about you." He said chuckling a little.

"_Darn twinstincts!" _I mentally yelped. "Do you think this is far enough to let the mouse go?" I asked Boomer. We were about halfway across the island by now.

"Yeah I think we're far enough so the mouse won't get back to the castle." He replied.

We both looked at the jar. I noticed that all the cheese was gone and the mouse was just sitting there looking around. I opened the jar then set it on the ground sideways so the mouse could get out. After pausing and sniffing the air the mouse ran out of the jar and off into the forest.

"You know while the mouse may have caused some trouble," I started, "He did help me get a hug AND a kiss from the girl I love."

"Very true," Boomer said looking thoughtful. At this we turned around and started walking back to the castle.

"Who knew Mikayla was afraid of mice?"

* * *

**Well here you go! A cute little one-shot about Brady and Boomer saving the day with some Bra-Kayla. If you would like me to continue this story with different characters with different fears please either PM me or review with your idea of which character and what their fear is.**

**Lot's Of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
